


Decades

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Finding love in every decadeBeta’d by whistlingwindtree
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Robbie Reyes, Robbie Reyes/Antoine Triplett, Robbie Reyes/Jemma Simmons, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Heartaches

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1931. Fitz has some reservations about jumping back into a relationship.

Robbie had been a regular at  _ The Swordfish _ ever since Fitz had converted it to a Speakeasy in the wake of the Prohibition Act. 

He wasn’t a bad customer, in fact he was probably Fitzs’ best. He came in around the same time each night, sat in the same booth in the back, and tipped well. 

Except for tonight. Tonight, Reyes was sitting at the bar instead of his usual booth, and it could’ve been nothing, it probably was nothing. But after weeks of subtle flirting it felt like something.

Fitz groaned, covering his face. “Simmons, I’m not ready for this kind of commitment.” 

“Well, you can’t hide in the kitchen forever,” she scolded. “Davis needs to cook, and he can’t do that with you lurking about.”

“I’m not lurking.” 

He didn’t have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes at him. She was supposed to be his best friend! Where was the sympathy? The support? He scowled.

“Fitz,” Jemma began. “I very much doubt Robbie is anything like Ward.”

“I know. It’s just...” Fitz trailed off, fighting off memories of his ex. Even dead, he couldn’t have any peace from that monster.

“And if he is,” she continued, grabbing his shoulders. “Daisy and I will take care of it.” Jemma pushed him toward the swinging doors of the kitchen. “Now go! Before he leaves!”

At the sound of the doors swooshing open, Robbie tilted his head, their eyes met and Fitz felt his nerves melt away at his soft smile, that little gesture somehow easing any worries that he had about him in the first place.


	2. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1955. Jemma meets a handsome fellow pilot.

Captain Simmons made her way down to SHIELD Hanger B, her thoughts whirling as she thought about the task ahead. 

Her mission today wasn’t unusual. SHIELD had tasked her with taking rookie pilots and getting them into the air for final assessments. Pretty standard, simple even, one might say. Except that they had assigned another pilot to assist her. 

Lieutenant Reyes. 

Jemma had never met him, but she’d heard about him plenty. A pilot who had survived two nasty crashes and like her, held Ace Fighter status. Eager to put a face to the name, she strode into the hanger.

He wasn’t hard to find. 

Jemma took a moment to assess him. He was sitting cross legged on the wing of a fighter jet, face buried in a book that was falling apart at the seams. 

She cleared her throat to get his attention, causing him to jump a little before he noticed her and relaxed.

“You must be Captain Simmons,” he said, sliding off the plane wing to stand in front of her.

“And you must be Lieutenant Reyes.”

“Must be,” And he gave a smile along with his salute that made her heart pound a little harder in her chest.

She was beginning to see why Daisy had arranged for them to meet. Oh dear.


	3. We’re An American Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1973. Robbie achieves a dream with his friends he never thought possible.

The stadium was packed.

Robbie bounced on his toes, trying to burn off some of his energy. Beside him, he heard his boyfriend chuckle, and slip his arms around his torso.

“What’re you doing here?” Trip chuckled. “We’re due on stage in twenty mintues.”

Robbie leaned into his embrace. “Can you believe that all these people are here to see us?” 

“Seeing it, but not still not quite believing it.”

Robbie could scarcely believe it either. From a half-baked plan with his friends to hurried practice sessions between work and jumping from one sleazy nightclub to the next. 

It was a routine that lasted for far too long, so long he was starting to lose hope in making it big. But, just when they were ready to throw in the towel Phil Coulson swooped in and gave them the rocking world on a silver platter. 

In record time, they’d gone from just another college band to playing sold out shows in Europe that sometimes Robbie felt he was just dreaming it all up.

“Ladies and gentlemen.” The stadium announcer's booming voice pulled Robbie away from his reminiscing. 

“Looks like we’re up,” Trip whispered, and without warning, swung his boyfriend up into his arms. 

Robbie laughed, pressing his face into Trip’s chest as Daisy, and Gabe came into view, feeling happier than he could ever remember being. If this was a dream, it was one for the record books. 

“Please welcome to the stage, Zephyr One!”


	4. Hooked On The Classics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1982. Daisy gets a chance with her crush.

Daisy couldn’t recall a time in her life where she’d ever been in an Arcade. Between ever shifting foster homes, and keeping up at school, she just hadn’t had any interest, let alone the time. So when Jemma suggested they check one out before their Roller Derby meet, she agreed. Would the Arcade be as fun as the colorful neon lights made it seem?

She wasn’t quite sure what she expected, but The Playhouse Arcade was not what she thought it was going to be. There must’ve been over a hundred different games, from Donkey Kong to Space Invaders. 

She was so caught up in exploring that she didn’t notice the guy in front of her until she ran right into him.

_ WHAM _

Daisy felt arms steady her and she rubbed her head, then froze as she realized to whom those arms were attached. 

“Daisy? Is that you?”

Crap. Of course she’d - literally! - run into her math class crush at the Arcade. 

Daisy smoothed her hair back, taking a step back to put some space between them. “Robbie, hey! I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

“It’s fine,” he shrugged, like she hadn’t almost knocked them both over. “So what’re you doing here?” 

“Jemma and I have some time to kill before our meet starts so we came here.”

“Roller derby, right? I watched you guys take the local championships last year, very nice.”

He watched her matches? Daisy felt her heart pound in her chest. “Do you wanna come watch?” 

“I can’t tonight, my little brother will kill me if I cut his arcade time short for a girl,” he smiled, suddenly a bit shy. “No matter how pretty she is.”

“Next match, then?” She asked, before she could think twice about it because Robbie Reyes was every bad boy stereotype her father had warned her to stay away from, yet she wanted him anyway. Leather jacket, fast cars and all. 

Robbie crossed his heart. “It’s a date.”


End file.
